Выживание Ма
Выживание Ма - это песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 12 августа 2013 года в составе альбома Original Sin Story -Act 2-, 4 мая 2016 года к песне был выпущен клип. Это шестая песня из Original Sin Story. Выживание Ма is a song released by Akuno-P on August 12, 2013 in the Original Sin Story -Act 2- album and later uploaded with a PV on May 4, 2016. It is the sixth song in the Original Sin Story. Plot/Сюжет Четыре очень разные женщины: Ирина Часовщица, Милки Эйтс, Лай Ли и Эллука Чирклатия - собрались в храме Левианты. Из-за необходимости в "Матери", которая родила бы "Божественных детей" и стала бы правительницей Левианты, четверка стала жестокой и тайно начала сражаться друг с другом в игре на выживание с целью уничтожить прочих. Four very different women gather before a temple in Levianta: Irina Clockworker, Milky Eights, Ly Li, and Elluka Chirclatia. With the ongoing need for a "Mother" to birth the "Children of God" and that only one of them could become the "Mother" and ruler of Levianta, the four become cruel and begin secretly fighting each other in a game of survival as well as distrusting everyone. Позже сказали, что Лай случайно упала со скалы, что не могло быть правдой. Время шло и женщины становились все более циничными и обидчивыми. Было сказано, что Милки повесилась, что определенно не было правдой. Ly is later said to have accidentally fallen off a cliff, though that may not have been the truth. As time goes on, the women left become increasingly cynical and resentful. Milky is said to have killed herself from heartache, though that was definitely not the truth. Позже Ирина подошла к Эллуке и предложила прекратить сражаться, сказав своей золовке, что поможет ей и Кириллу выиграть соревнование. После того как Эллука поблагодарила Ирину и пообещала ей защитить ее, девушка ударила ее кинжалом в спину, заплакав. После убийства Эллуки Ирина сказала, что она, убившая трех кандидаток, избрана как новая Ма. В то время как она ангельски улыбалась стоя у храмового алтаря, Кирилл нацелил на нее нож. Later, Irina approaches Elluka and asks that they stop fighting, telling her sister-in-law that she had her and Kiril's support to win the competition. After Elluka thanks Irina and promises to protect her, the girl stabs her in the back, tears in her eyes. After killing Elluka, Irina is told that she, the three women's murderer, was selected to become the new Ma. As she angelically smiles at the temple's altar, Kiril, however, is targeting her with a knife. Composition/Композиция The song utilizes the voicebanks Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha, Lily, and SF-A2 miki with the VOCALOID2 program, each singing in alteration throughout the song with Iroha singing the ending verses. The song also makes use of a radio filter. Notable instruments include a piano, electric guitar, and synth drums as well as a sound effect for a stabbing. The song begins with piano keys until the main instrumentals at 0.12, which give way to the first verse at 0.38. Iroha, Lily, miki, and Luka sing in alternation until a musical break from 0.56 to 1.10, when miki and Luka sing the second verse. A pre-chorus is sung by Lily from 1.31 to 1.42, and the chorus begins immediately after. A second instrumental break begins at 2.03, followed by a third verse. The verse switches from miki, to Lily, Iroha, and finally Luka, and ends at 2.33, preceding the third pre-chorus. The third chorus starts at 2.45, followed by a bridge beginning at 3.07. The bridge begins as an instrumental, but vocals from Iroha are heard late before switching to Luka. The bridge drops to only a piano melody by 4.00. The sound of stabbing is heard at 4.12, followed by a quickened version of the opening instrumental. By 4.19, a single verse is sung by Iroha followed by the at 4.54, with a variation of the opening instrumental beginning at 5.19. The song ends at 5.45. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Related Songs/Связанные песни Project 'Ma' Проект Ма Проект "Ма" рассказывает о первом проекте "Ма", для которого в качестве кандидатки была выбрана Ева Звезда, а так же о том, как его неудача привела к последнему отбору. Project 'Ma' recounts the first titular Project 'Ma' for which Eve Zvezda was selected as a candidate, as well as detailing the first project's failure leading to their own eventual selection. Recollective Musicbox Музыкальная шкатулка воспоминаний Музыкальная шкатулка воспоминаний рассказывает о прошлом Эллуки, Ирины и Кирилла. Recollective Musicbox details Elluka and Irina's past as well as Kiril's. Whereabouts of the Miracle Местонахождение Чуда Местонахождение Чуда описывает попытку Кирилла воскресить Эллуку путем помещения ее трупа в ковчег "Грех", находящийся в храме, невольно вызвавшую Левиантскую Катастрофу, уничтожившую все дорогое для Эллуки. Whereabouts of the Miracle describes Kiril's attempt to revive the dead Elluka by placing her into the ark 'Sin' located in the temple, involuntarily causing the Levianta Catastrophe and destroying everything she held dear. Albums Альбомы 20130804001707e49.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story: Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia/Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin/Концептуализация и Происхождение *Название песни отсылает к соревнованию между кандидатками на титул Ма и его победительнице - Ирине. *The song's title is a reference to the competition between the Ma candidates and its victor, Irina. Curiosities/Любопытно *В первоначальном релизе песни в Original Sin Story -Act 2- mothy озаглавил ее как "Выживание Ма - Кто выживет?". В последующем Полном Издании название было изменено. *In the song's original release in Original Sin Story -Act 2-, mothy titled the piece "'Ma' Survival -Who Will Survive?-" before removing the sub-title in the subsequent Complete Edition. *Во время куплета-диалога между Ириной и Эллукой на фоне играет мелодия из Recollective Musicbox. В клипе в этот момент мелькает фраза "♫ Clockwork Requiem/Clockworker". *Leading up through the verse for Irina and Elluka's dialogue, Recollective Musicbox's melody plays in the background, the phrase "♫ Clockwork Requiem/Clockworker" flashing on-screen in the song PV. Gallery PV= Survival_Four_Candidates.png|The four candidates gather in the temple Li_Death.png|Ly falls to her death Milky_Prostitute.png|Milky's past as a prostitute Li_Life.png|Ly's life as a noblewoman Clockworkers_Life.png|Irina's jealousy over Elluka's engagement to Kiril Milky_Death.png|Milky's supposed suicide Clockworker_Forfeit.png|Irina tells Elluka she is going to forfeit Clockworkers_Hugs.png|Elluka embraces Irina and promises to protect her Elluka_Death.png|Irina betrays and stabs her sister-in-law Irina_Levianta_Queen.png|Irina becomes selected as the new "Ma" Kiril_Knife.png|In the crowd, Kiril grasps a knife External Links *Online Fan Translation en:Ma Survival es:Supervivencia 'Ma'